vaccine_gangfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Morris
Simon Morris (Simongamer987) is former captain of the Michelin Gang, a romantic player, and a gamer at heart. He has "mild" Asperger syndrome and schizophrenia, and takes a certain medicine to calm himself down. Along with various mental illnesses and conditions, Simon is also a spacetime anomaly, existing across various planes and timelines at once and phasing between levels of existence. Skills Simon is very prolific in many different areas, those mainly being: * Getting "hot chicks" * Video Games and gaming * Dancing * Cooking * Business and commerce. He owns several big companies such as Simon Business. * Gunplay * Rapping * Blues Drive Monster Part I: Gamer Blood After forming the Michelin Gang with Tim Brand and Kevin Rand, Simon and the team take on members of PewDiePie's coalition. After facing many trials and tribulations, with the aid of his friends and the blessing of the god Michelin Man Simon defeats PewDiePie; but not at the cost of a shift in reality. Part II: Gameing Tendency Stranded and alone in the edge of the omniverse, Simon explores the universe in search of his missing gang. After a run in with the dark and mysterious Blake "Callamburlamps", he is banished to the Pit of Neo Houston in his original plane from Part I: Gamer Blood. After defeating many of Callamburlamp's servants, he is reunited with Tim and later Kevin thanks to Michelin Man's heavenly influence. Consolidating their power they infiltrate the realm of Inbetween 61D-7. The Michelin Gang challenges and defeats Callamburlamps, restoring balance and peace to the universe once again. Part III: Michelin Crusaders The defeat of Callamburlamps does not mark the end of his terror, and remnants of his dark forces lurk in the omniverse. Corrupting various galactic blokes, Callamburlamps attempts to break the Michelin Gang down by repeatedly challenging them with more and more fighters. It isn't long before even Tim is touched by his dark hand, led astray onto the path of evil. Tim challenges Simon to a fight, heavily wounding him but without success and is forced to flee into the Inbetween 61-D7. With a taste of Simon's Blues Drive Monster, Tim begins consuming reality in an attempt to become god. Tim confronts Simon, all powerful and prepared to kill him. After drowning Simon in the Genesis Pool, Tim is caught in Kevin's own trap; Kevin banishes him to the Underneath, the darkest realm for the scum of the omniverse. Coping the loss of a fallen Simon and Tim, Kevin is driven to pseudodrive forwardways space suicide. Part IV: Simon is Unbreakable The cosmic tears of Kevin trickle throughout the fibers of reality, reassembling and ascending Simongamer987 once more. Though his hand is held throughout his new adventure by his only remaining friend the Michelin Man, this hand would not remain pure for long. Meanwhile in the Underneath Tim is slowly cleansed of his foul poison, eventually the last bit of Callamburlamps' power finding its way to Michelin Man. Corrupted with darkness, Michelin Man betrays Simon and attempts to use him as a vessel, however with the aid of his inner Blues Drives Monster Simon kills the fallen god and is left alone to weep. It isn't long in his despair however that a familiar face returns; Tim escapes the Underneath and returns to Simon's plane. After freeing him from his cosmic bindings, Simon realizes he has made a grave mistake as Tim is not entirely free of his dark shackles. Nonetheless, the two are happily reunited. Between this time, an offshoot of a timeline in which Simon is doomed to death spawns a new character; Robbie Wench. Somehow defying the bounds of reality and truth, Robbie escapes his doomed existence and begins his ascent as a warlord in the omniverse; in search of Simon in hopes that he can one day kill him and assume his Blues Drive Monster (and in turn his existence) to replace his own lofty one. He attempts to murder Simon but realizes quickly he is not powerful enough yet, escaping to the far reaches of the omniverse. Tim's existence is falling apart; Tim from a different timeline donning a mask and the name Cuntanova, a soon to be infamous and merciless criminal throughout the omniverse. Several encounters with the mysterious Cuntanova lead Simon to question the will of his struggling friend Tim. Simon and Tim, encountering new friends and foes alike are lead to form the Vaccine Gang; the successor to the Michelin Gang. With new allies and a bigger world than ever, what does the future hold for Simon and friends? ''Part V: Vento Autismo '' Simon and Tim's search for the care home was not without fruit; with their home base back and Tim's rowdiness a bit... calmed, the two begin their mad hunt for both Cuntanova and Robbie Wench. Meanwhile, alternate versions of the duo spout up everywhere in various planes of the omniverse. After the Great Gang War between Robbie and Simon's forces that spanned weeks of non-stop fighting, Tim and Simon find themselves unable to defeat Robbie due to his GENESIS INFISCREAM. With all hope lost and the group prepared to die, Blood Hole appears last second and stabs Robbie in the back (quite literally) with his BLADE OF ETERNITY. With the power to create and destroy universes and amplify all power in his hands, Blood Hole sees himself to stab reality itself, and doing so indirectly returns Robbie to Simon to that he may feel whole once more. Simon and Tim return to the Care Home, taking a well deserved rest. 19955505 120695291879016 4368334597365170176 n.jpg Aaa.jpg Comments.jpg C1F7-1eXEAACeob.jpg Blues drive monster.png Rage.jpg Strappedup.jpg Michelingang.jpg Simon.jpg